englishfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome
English ]] Etymology From , , , , from }}, from , equivalent to . Cognate with , , , , Danish and Norwegian , Swedish , . Similar constructions are common in Romance languages, such as Italian , Spanish , French and Portuguese , each meaning “you have fared well in coming here”. These do not derive from Classic Latin, where a similar construction is not found, and presumably are instead the result of a calque from Germanic to Proto-Romance (Vulgar Latin). Pronunciation * * * Adjective # Whose arrival is a cause of joy; received with gladness; admitted willingly to the house, entertainment, or company. #: #* (1731-1800) #*: When the glad soul is made Heaven's welcome guest. # Producing gladness. #: #* |chapter=7 |title=The Mirror and the Lamp |passage=“A very welcome, kind, useful present, that means to the parish. By the way, Hopkins, let this go no further. We don't want the tale running round that a rich person has arrived. Churchill, my dear fellow, we have such greedy sharks, and wolves in lamb's clothing. ”}} # Free to have or enjoy gratuitously. #: #* #*: As a political system democracy seems to me extraordinarily foolish, but I would not go out of my way to protest against it. My servant is, so far as I am concerned, welcome to as many votes as he can get. I would very gladly make mine over to him if I could. Translations * American Sign Language: * Armenian: , , * Asturian: * Basque: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: , * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: * Latin: , , * Macedonian: * Norman: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: , * Russian: * Scots: * Serbo-Croatian: , , , , , , , * Slovene: , * Spanish: , * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Vietnamese: * Volapük: * Welsh: , 'w chroesawu, 'w croesawu Interjection # Translations * Abkhaz: * Adangme: * Afrikaans: * Albanian: , , , * American Sign Language: * Amharic: * Arabic: , *: Moroccan Arabic: * Armenian: * Aromanian: , * Asturian: * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Breton: , * Bulgarian: , , * Burmese: * Catalan: , , , * Cebuano: * Chechen: , , * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Cantonese: , , , *: Dungan: *: Hakka: , *: Mandarin: , , , *: Min Nan: , *: Wu: , * Cornish: * Corsican: * Cree: , * Czech: , , , * Danish: ! * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: , * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: * Galician: , * Georgian: , * German: *: Middle High German: *: Old High German: * Greek: *: Ancient: * Greenlandic: * Guaraní: , * Gujarati: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: , , , * Hindi: , * Hungarian: ! , ! * Icelandic: ! , , , * Ido: * Igbo: , * Inari Sami: * Indonesian: *: Javanese: *: Sundanese: * Interlingua: * Inuktitut: * Irish: , , , , * Italian: , , , , * Japanese: , , * Judeo-Arabic: * Nogai: * Norman: , , * Kazakh: * Khmer: * Korean: , , * Kurdish: *: Kurmanji: , *: Sorani: , * Kyrgyz: , , * Lao: * Latin: , * Latvian: * Limburgish: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: 'i * Lule Sami: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: , * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: * Manchu: * Manx: , * Maori: , * Marathi: * Mazanderani: * Mi'kmaq: * Mongolian: * Nahuatl: * Navajo: , * Neapolitan: * Ngarrindjeri: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Ojibwe: , * Old Church Slavonic: *: Cyrillic: *: Glagolitic: * Papiamentu: * Pashto: * Persian: , , , * Pitcairn-Norfolk: * Polish: , , * Portuguese: , , , * Punjabi: * Romanian: , , , * Romansch: * Russian: !, * Sanskrit: * Sardinian: , * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Sicilian: , * Sindhi: * Sinhalese: * Skolt Sami: * Slovak: * Slovene: , , * Somali: * Southern Sami: * Spanish: , , * Sukuma: * Swahili: * Swedish: !, * Tagalog: , * Tahitian: , * Tajik: , * Tamil: * Tarantino: * Tatar: * Telugu: * Thai: * Tigrinya: * Turkish: , (formal) * Turkmen: * Tz'utujil: * Udmurt: * Ukrainian: * Unami: * Urdu: * Uyghur: * Uzbek: * Venetian: * Vietnamese: , , , * Volapük: * Walloon: , * Welsh: , * West Frisian: * Xhosa: , * Yiddish: , * Zulu: , , * Alas-Kluet Batak: * Angkola Batak: * Dairi Batak: * Karo Batak: * Mandailing Batak: * Simalungun Batak: * Toba Batak: * Northern Sami: Noun # The act of greeting someone’s arrival, especially by saying "Welcome!"; reception. # The utterance of such a greeting. # Kind reception of a guest or newcomer. #: We entered the house and found a ready '''welcome'.'' #* Shenstone #*: his warmest welcome at an inn #* South #*: Truth finds an entrance and a welcome too. Translations * American Sign Language: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Danish: * Dutch: , , * Finnish: , , * French: * German: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Khmer: * Korean: * Macedonian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Turkish: * American Sign Language: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hungarian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Macedonian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Serbo-Croatian: * Serbo-Croatian: * Esperanto: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: * Romanian: * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: , , , * Swahili: , , * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: , , , * Volapük: * Welsh: Verb # To affirm or greet the arrival of someone, especially by saying "Welcome!". #* |title= |chapter=5 |passage=But Miss Thorn relieved the situation by laughing aloud, . By the time we reached the house we were thanking our stars she had come. Mrs. Cooke came out from under the port-cochere to welcome her.}} # To accept something willingly or gladly. #: Translations * Afrikaans: * American Sign Language: * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: , * German: , * Hungarian: , * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Khmer: * Korean: * Latin: , , * Macedonian: , , * Maori: * Polish: * Portuguese: , , * Romanian: * Russian: * Scots: * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Turkish: * Vietnamese: , * Volapük: * Welsh: * West Frisian: * ǃXóõ: * American Sign Language: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Czech: * Dutch: , * Finnish: * German: , * Japanese: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Swedish: * Turkish: Derived terms * wear out one's welcome * welcome wagon * you're welcome Category:1000 English basic words